The Family
by Kate Simon Cullen
Summary: Oneshot - Quando a pequena filha de Rin descobre o que é uma verdadeira familia, ela enfim poderia ter as férias que mais esperava. SessRin


_**The F**__**amily**_

.

_Música: Fukai Mori - Do as Infinity_

.

.

.

A noite estava agradável, o vento batia em seu rosto e bagunçava seus cabelos prateados. Era inverno e apesar disso o clima não estava tão intenso. Encontrava-se na janela da sala de seu escritório. Aguardava apenas alguns documentos para que pudesse sair dali e ir para casa.

Ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Entre.

- Com licença Sesshomaru-sama, você precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Não sabia que ainda estava aqui Rin... - comentou ele analisando a pergunta. - "Talvez um pouco de companhia?" Não... Não preciso de nada.

Ela sorriu como se lesse os pensamentos dele. Algo que apenas quem já tinha contato há algum tempo com ele poderia saber.

- Quer companhia?

- Se quiser ficar. - ele nunca admitiria que não queria ficar "sozinho".

Ela fechou a porta indo sentar-se à janela junto a ele. Ficaram em silêncio, ele analisando o céu e ela, analisando-o. As linhas do rosto jovem de seu chefe diziam que ele estava cansado e precisava de urgente descanso e relaxamento.

- Sesshomaru-sama... Posso fazer algo para que se sinta melhor? - perguntou sorrindo, ele encarou-a com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. - Você me parece cansado. - explicou. - Dê-me sua mão.

Ele estendeu a esquerda prestando atenção no que ela fazia. Segurando sua mão, ela massageava pontos estratégicos o que deu a ele um momento de relaxamento.

- Eu aprendi a fazer isso com meu marido. Ele sabia muito dessas coisas.

- Você é casada? - perguntou ele não escondendo a surpresa.

- Eu era... Sou viúva, ele morreu há 3 anos. - disse calma. - Éramos bons amigos.

- Me desculpe a indiscrição, mas você não é muito nova para ser viúva?

Ela riu ligeiramente, não era indiscrição, apenas curiosidade. Curiosidade aquela estava gostando, já que queria aproximar-se dele desde que o conhecera há sete anos, mas não foi possível por diversos motivos.

- Tudo bem... Eu fui casada por três anos. Lembra-se quando eu ia para a casa dos seus pais fazer trabalho com Inuyasha?

- Desde aquela época? - agora estava realmente surpreso.

- Não exatamente... Na época eu tinha 15 anos e namorava Kohaku... Colega de faculdade seu, lembra-se?

- Sim.

- Então, no meu aniversário de 16 anos, fomos comemorar numa boate, tomamos mais drinks que podíamos e acabamos dormindo juntos. Nove meses depois recebi um presente atrasado... Minha filha Sakura.

Ele arregalou os olhos enquanto escutava-a falar. Rin trocou a mão que massageava e continuou:

- Não éramos o casal perfeito, nem nos amávamos um ao outro como homem e mulher, apenas criamos um casamento baseado na amizade para dar uma família para nossa filha. Mas quando ela fez três anos, Kohaku viajou para Kyoto e infelizmente houve um terremoto e ele morreu ali. - disse ela com um leve sorriso. - Não que eu tenha ficado feliz, mas eu penso que foi melhor ele ter morrido, ao ter que ficar preso a uma cadeira de rodas por exemplo.

O silencio se formou ali, sem que nenhum dos dois soubesse o que falar depois de toda aquela história.

- Sinto muito por fazê-la lembrar...

- Não foi nada, já faz um tempinho... Prontinho... Melhor? - disse após soltar a mão dele. - Bem melhor... - afirmou ao ver o rosto dele já mais leve.

O fax no canto da sala emitiu um som agudo dizendo que algo tinha chego. Depois de pegar os papéis, os dois saíram da sala.

- Pode ir Sesshomaru-sama... Preciso arrumar algumas coisas, eu tranco tudo.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim até amanhã...

- Até.

Sesshomaru desceu até o térreo onde não havia mais ninguém e saiu pela porta dupla de vidro e foi em direção ao carro, desativou o alarme colocou suas coisas no banco traseiro e abriu o celular para ver a lista dos afazeres do dia seguinte. Após confirmar seus horários, colocou a chave no contato e virou-a, talvez forte demais...

Crack.

- "este barulho não pode ser bom." - pensou ele. Olhou para sua mão e viu que quebrara a chave. - "Kami-sama." - suspirou apoiando a cabeça no volante não acreditando naquilo.

Ouviu duas batidas no seu vidro e olhando para fora viu o rosto de Rin preocupado. Saiu do carro.

- O que foi Sesshomaru? - deixando o 'sama' de lado, afinal ela além de patrão era amigo dela.

- A chave quebrou...

Ela precisou segurar a vontade de rir.

- E o que pensa em fazer?

- Ligar para o seguro.

- Essa hora da noite?

- Pago este tipo de serviço para utilizar quando preciso, não importa a hora.

- Vamos Sesshomaru, são quase meia-noite. Feche esse carro e resolva isso pela manhã com mais calma.

- E fico aonde? Durmo dentro dele? Ou no sofá da minha sala? Não obrigado... Preciso de um banho e uma cama bem confortável.

- Bem se esse é o problema, vamos até minha casa. Moro à duas quadras.

Sesshomaru esperou que ela falasse que era uma brincadeira, mas como ela apenas continuou encarando-o resolveu perguntar:

- Você está falando sério?

- Sim. Qual o problema? Você pode dormir no quarto de Sakura e ela comigo.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

- E qual outra você tem?

- Ligar para o seguro.

- E ficar aqui até as quatro da manhã resolvendo toda a burocracia enquanto pode resolver isso pela manhã enquanto eu começo a reunião com os ingleses?

Ele refletiu por algum tempo e suspirando, ativou o alarme do carro seguindo Rin pela rua.

Não demoraram nem cinco minutos para chegarem até o apartamento, que por acaso era extremamente aconchegante, pequeno, mas do tamanho certo.

- Okaa-san! - gritou uma menininha aparentando ter 7 anos. - Você demorou.

- Minha doçura... O que faz acordada?

- Vovó Kaede colocou Sa-chan para dormir, mas Sa-chan esperou ela ir embora para levantar e esperar okaa-san.

- Que feio Sa-chan, não devia ter feito isso... Assim mamãe não vai poder confiar mais em você... - mas Sakura não prestava atenção ao que a mãe dizia, ela olhava Sesshomaru nos olhos.

- Mamãe, quem é esse moço bonito e o que ele ta fazendo aqui?

- Ele se chama Sesshomaru e veio dormir aqui. - explicou Rin sorrindo ao escutar a maneira que sua filha chamara-o.

- Ele veio ser meu novo otou-san? - perguntou inocente.

Rin engasgou com a própria saliva e ficou vermelha tanto pela falta de ar, como pela vergonha.

- Não Sa-chan... - explicou Rin sem graça.

- Droga... - comentou a menina. - Você precisa namorar mamãe e ele parece ser legal.

Sakura foi até Sesshomaru que até aquele momento apenas observava o diálogo entre mãe e filha com certo ar de humor. Ela chamou o youkai pedindo que ele se abaixasse e ele o fez

- Mamãe está um pouco nervosa porque você ta aqui, mas não liga não ela é legal apesar de tudo.

Sesshomaru sorriu com o comentário dela e perguntou-se como uma menina de 7 anos pensava daquele jeito.

- Agora que já conheceu Sesshomaru vá dormir. Lá no meu quarto...

- Hai. - disse animada e correu para o quarto da mãe dizendo um rápido boa-noite.

- Me desculpe Sesshomaru. Ela realmente precisa aprender a ser mais educada.

- Não foi nada... - comentou ainda divertido.

- Venha vou lhe mostrar o quarto dela. Pode tomar banho enquanto eu arranjo algumas roupas para você.

O youkai seguiu-a pensando nas palavras da pequena, mas sábia, Sakura.

- ...mamãe está um pouco nervosa porque você ta aqui...

Sorriu com suas divagações.

_**...**_

Após tomar um relaxante banho e vestir-se com as roupas deixadas por Rin em cima da cama, foi até a cozinha onde encontrou-a sentada à mesa tomando uma xícara de chá.

- Obrigada Rin. - agradeceu sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Não é nada... Além de meu chefe é meu amigo... Se não fizer isso por você, por quem faria? - comentou ela com o coração ligeiramente acelerado, tanto pela proximidade dele, muito maior nessas ultimas horas do que em sete anos, como pelo cheiro do sabonete que ela usava nele.

- Apenas chefe e amigo? - ele questionou com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

- O que mais você queria? Não há mais nenhum posto que você possa tomar. - disse ela entrando na brincadeira.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou chegando mais perto dela.

Ela engoliu em seco com aquela aproximação e respondeu num fio de voz:

- Si-sim...

- Eu não acho... - disse ele voltando para seu lugar. - Mais parece coisa de irmãos sabe? Conheço você há tanto tempo. Você ia tanto em casa e era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia me fazer falar algo... Você foi muito importante Rin... Parece uma irmã mais nova.

- Ah... - disse ela um pouco chocada com o que acabava de ouvir. Então ela era a irmã mais nova dele. Apenas a... Irmã.

O silêncio tomou conta daquele pequeno cômodo e não agüentando mais pensar naquele assunto sem que derramasse mais lágrimas, levantou-se e foi até a pia lavar a xícara de chá que sujara.

Sesshomaru era uma pessoa impressionante, nunca se sabia o que ele pensava, naquele momento era apenas seu irmão... Sendo que o que ela sentia por ele era muito mais que aquilo. Ela o amava com força e intensidade. Ele era frio, não deixava transparecer seus sentimentos e não deixava ninguém se aproximar demais de sua pessoas a ponto de entrar em sua vida, mas Rin não tinha desistido quando mais nova, persistiu pelo tempo que fosse e quando conseguiu sentiu-se importante. Uma grande amiga dele, mas o sentimento não parou ai, ela via-o depois de algum tempo, não mais como amigo para todas as horas, mas sim como homem, como um possível namorado, mas quando engravidara e casara com Kohaku ela não mais podia querê-lo.

Por todo casamento ela ainda amava Sesshomaru e quando Kohaku morreu ela realmente havia pensado que num futuro se pudessem namorar, ela aceitaria na hora, mas naquela noite, ele provara que ela não passava de uma amiga... Uma irmã.

Enxugou as mãos e quando ia virar-se para sair dali, sentiu-se sendo abraçada por trás. Sentiu Sesshomaru apoiar seu queixo na curva de seu pescoço e perguntar-lhe:

- Essa Rin realmente pensou que este Sesshomaru a via apenas como irmã?

Ela não respondeu. Ele virou-a para olhá-la nos olhos e disse:

- Você pode ser tudo Rin... Menos minha irmã. Você foi a única que conseguiu entrar na minha vida pelo cansaço, nem com as minhas ameaças de matá-la você desistiu. - ela sorriu de leve. - Você foi uma grande amiga por muito tempo Rin e uma funcionária impecável, mas nesta noite, este Sesshomaru percebeu que há algum tempo ele via você como uma mulher de verdade, com a qual ele queria ficar pra sempre.

Rin ouvia a declaração dele estupefata e não teve tempo de fazer nada quando sentiu os lábios finos do homem a sua frente encostarem-se aos seus. Ela então foi tomada por sensações nunca sentidas antes em um único beijo. Sentiu um frio incontrolável na barriga e as lágrimas contidas em seus olhos escorreram pela sua pele morena.

Entregou-se de corpo e alma aquela sensação nova. Entrelaçou o pescoço de Sesshomaru quando ele começou a beijá-la com mais intensidade.

- É... acho que eu consegui um tou-san... - disse Sakura espiando pela porta da cozinha.

Sorriu largamente para a cena dos dois se beijando. Enquanto voltava para seu quarto, pelo jeito o quarto de sua mãe teria que estar livre para conversas... Ela mal podia esperar pelas suas férias que chegariam dali duas semanas, seriam as melhores férias de sua vida... Com uma família de verdade...

* * *

Bom esse é o fim, essa oneshot eu fiz para um concurso de férias. O tema era esse mesmo, eu perdi o concurso e posso dizr que não estou feliz com o resultado, porque a minha fic não foi escrita a partir dele, e sim apenas citado no final, é compreensivel, claro, não acho que sou a melhor, mas sinceramente a fic ganhadora não era melhor do que xuxa! (Isso foi pra dizer que a fic é ridicula e muito mal escrita) Enfim, não posso julgar nada e muito menos a pessoa, mas apenas exprimo minha opinião. Enfim que seja estou revoltada! Mas espero que gostem da fic! Espero reviews! Ja nee Pammy-sama!


End file.
